A Dangerous Game
by everybodybreaksaglass
Summary: Toby shows up at Spencer's house where she sits broken hearted after finding out Toby is A. Not knowing if she can trust him, Spencer is reluctant to let Toby into her life again.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer sat alone in her house, her mind racing with thoughts of the past few weeks. Nothing had ever hurt her as much as finding out Toby was A. This level of cruelty was beyond any taunting that Alison had done to her in the past. Had he ever even loved her? Spencer had given everything to him. None of her past relationships had ever been as serious or as real as she thought her and Toby's was. She had even given Toby the chance to explain himself. But he hadn't even answered the door; Toby had left her sobbing on the awning outside of his apartment. Now she was alone, on Valentine's Day.

Spencer couldn't even bear the thought of going to school. Aria was sure to be in Ezra's office doing the dirt during every free second she had. The mere thought of listening to Hanna gab on and on about her plans with Caleb tonight brought tears to her eyes. Only Emily knew what she was going through right now. Even then, Emily didn't really understand. Spencer had only told her that they had broken up, she gave no reason why. At least Emily respected her wishes not to talk about it.

Then there was Mona. The second biggest backstabber in the world, who's only purpose seemed to be torturing Spencer. The other girls didn't seem to see that Mona only wanted to hurt them, but Spencer knew that she was evil. Mona was still part of the A team. No amount of medicine or psychologist visits would fix the evil that lurked in Mona's skull.

Spencer nearly screamed when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. While walking over to the door, Spencer tried to make out the silhouette behind the curtain covering the glass panel. But the only person it slightly resembled couldn't possibly be here. When Spencer opened the door, she actually did scream.

"Get out. Get away from me!" She yelled, and slammed the door shut.

"SPENCER!" Toby cried, he held the door open, "Please. Let me talk to you."

"I don't owe you anything." Spencer's voice was cold and emotionless, but her eyes were the window to her soul. They were brimming with tears

Toby wanted to reach out and hold Spencer. But he couldn't. He knew he didn't deserve to hold her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"You're right Spencer," Toby spoke with a steady voice, but there was pain behind it, "But I owe you an explanation. Please let me tell it to you."

"I gave you a chance!" Spencer barked, "Did you not hear me outside your apartment? I sat there for hours Toby. I sat outside your apartment for hours the night of our anniversary."

"Spencer I ran out of town that night!" Toby raised his voice, and Spencer flinched, "I wasn't even there."

"Well then who was?" Spencer demanded.

"I don't know," Toby said, putting his head in his hands, "Maybe Mona, maybe one of the others."

Spencer started sobbing.

"Why would you do this Toby?" She wailed, the words coming out in sobs.

"To protect you," Toby half-whispered, "I only did this because I love you."

Spencer looked at Toby with an angered expression, "I don't believe you."

"Mona threatened to kill you if I didn't help her." Toby pleaded, "I couldn't live without you."

"I would rather die than live not knowing who the person I love really is." Spencer growled.

Toby pushed Spencer against the wall and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her forcefully on the lips, not stopping until he had to pull away for air.

"If I didn't love you," Toby gasped, "Would I do that?"

Instead of answering, Spencer crushed her lips against his, holding his face in her hands. Toby picked her up and Spencer wrapped her legs around his waist. Their passion was fueled by anger, and by them being apart for so long.

Toby pulled away, "Where are your parent's?"

"Business trip. London. Kiss me." Spencer demanded.

Toby traced his tongue along Spencer's lips, and she opened her mouth to let him inside. They reveled in the taste of each other, cherishing every second. Toby backed up onto Spencer's couch, and laid down, her tiny frame on top of his.

Toby slid his hands up Spencer's blouse, tracing circles with his finger on the small of her back. A small moan escaped Spencer's mouth, and she kissed him even harder. Her hands tugged at the bottom of Toby's shirt, hinting for him to pull it off. Their lips broke contact as Spencer pulled away to watch Toby reveal his beautifully toned chest. A small gasp escaped her mouth.

"I've missed this." She smiled.

Spencer leaned back down to kiss the corner of Toby's mouth, and then made a trail of kisses down his neck. Her lips stopped and lingered on his collarbone, gently sucking and biting on his sweet spot. Toby let out a groan as Spencer did so, and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I've missed this too, baby," He whispered, as Spencer worked her way back up to his mouth. She began to unbutton her oversized flannel, and Toby gently pulled her hands away, "Allow me."

One by one, Toby undid the buttons on Spencer's shirt, revealing her flat stomach and breasts that looked beautiful to his eye cupped in a simple black bra. Toby always thought black looked sexy on Spencer, but now he didn't really want Spencer to be wearing anything. The shirt was quickly discarded onto Spencer's living room floor, and Toby sat up to kiss Spencer's neck as he undid her bra strap.

Spencer could feel Toby harden beneath her as he eyed her naked breasts. He moved down, and kissed each one tenderly, eyeing her with such lust that Spencer had never seen in his eyes before. Lucky for Toby, Spencer was wearing leggings and those too were easily discarded, leaving Spencer pressed up against Toby in nothing but a lacy black thong.

Spencer stroked Toby's smooth chest, not tearing her eyes from his once. She stopped at his belt, and began to remove it from his jeans. Her fingers fumbled with the button as Toby leaned in to kiss her again.

"How am I supposed to get your pants off if you keep distracting me." Spencer murmured, her eyes closed with pleasure.

Toby quickly unbuttoned his jeans and stood up to drop them to the ground. Spencer stood up with him and wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling her bare chest against his, and kissed him. Her other hand wandered down to the waist band of his boxers, and she tugged on them gently, letting them hit the floor with a soft woosh. She wrapped her hand around Toby's member and pumped her wrist up and down a few times, before pulling him back down onto the couch.

Toby pulled Spencer's panties down, careful to support his weight so he didn't crush her. He wrapped his arm around her back, bringing her up to him.

"Are you ready?" Toby whispered, breathless.

Spencer nodded, and Toby slid himself in between her legs, reveling in how tight and warm she was. They both moaned simultaneously at the feeling of connecting with each other once again. Toby sat still, letting Spencer adjust to his size until he couldn't wait any longer and began to pump inside of her. Spencer cried out softly with each thrust, and dug her nails into his back.

"Faster, Toby." She screamed in ecstasy.

Toby began to move faster inside of her, her cries becoming louder and louder. He hadn't meant for them to have rough sex, he had wanted to take things slowly and have a romantic session. But their passion for each other was to strong, and their need for one another's body had grown even stronger with them being distanced for so long.

Spencer began to buck her hips, bringing herself up to meet each of Toby's thrusts, causing him to yell out.

"Oh my god," His voice rang out. Sweat beads were forming on his forehead. He moved his hand around from under Spencer, and began to rub her slit with two fingers, in gentle circles slowly getting faster. Spencer cried out, her back arching at his touch.

"I'm close," Spencer cried out in between harsh breaths.

"Me too," Toby gasped, and began to move even fasted.

Toby moved inside of Spencer as her screams became higher pitched. He held out as long as he could, until they both came at the same time. Toby collapsed on top of Spencer, worn out from making love to her. They both lay in each other's arms as they tried to regain their breath.

* * *

Spencer woke up and for a moment was scared that it had all been a dream. She felt Toby's strong grip around her tiny waist, and smiled to herself, realizing that Toby really did love her and he belonged to her once again. A tiny sigh escaped her lips, and she felt Toby stir at the slight noise.

Realizing that Spencer was also awaked, Toby began to run his fingers over her prominent hip bones. He gently kissed the crook of her neck.

"Toby?" Spencer's voice broke the silence.

"Mmmm," Toby groaned, letting her know he was listening.

"What if Mona finds out about us?" She asked, her voice coming out more shaky than she would have liked for it to.

Toby pulled himself into a sitting position and Spencer onto his lap in one fluid motion. He caressed her face and looked her in the eye with a loving expression.

"If that happens," Toby began, "I'll protect you. I promise."

"I'm not worried about me," Spencer's voice cracked, "I'm worried about you."

"I'll be okay," Toby kissed her, "I'm not going to let Mona bring us apart again."

"No matter what?" Spencer nuzzled Toby's nose with hers. Her voice sounded babyish to her own ears, but she had to know that Toby wouldn't leave her again.

"Spencer, I love you." Toby said firmly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too, Toby." Spencer kissed him, "We'll get through this together."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I hope you liked this FanFic. I left it open ended, so it can either be a one shot or I can continue the story further to elaborate on Toby and Spencer's newly adjusted relationship. If this gets five follows or ten reviews by Friday, I'll continue the story and have a new chapter up ASAP. Either way, I hope you liked this and feedback is always great!**


	2. Chapter 2

Toby jolted when they both heard his phone go off from where it remained inside his jeans pocket. He stretched over and pulled the buzzing device out from where it resided, and squinted to see what the message was. Spencer watched his expression change as his eyes scanned the screen.

"Toby, what's wrong?" Spencer gently stroked his cheek.

"I have to go Spencer," Toby sighed. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"It's Mona, isn't it?" Spencer demanded to know.

Toby exhaled loudly, wrapping his arms around Spencer and resting his chin on her head. He rocked her back and forth, and a sad smile formed on Spencer's face.

"This is something I have to do." Toby got up slowly and began to get dressed after handing Spencer her clothes.

"Let me come with you." Spencer pleaded.

"I can't let you come with me," Toby said, "Please try to understand. I have no choice."

Spencer stepped back from Toby, and began to pull her clothes on. Trying not to get frustrated with Toby, she pulled him in for a kiss as he was tightening his belt.

"I love you Toby," Spencer whispered as he pulled his shirt on.

"Bye Spencer." Toby said sadly as he turned and walked out.

Watching Toby get into his truck, Spencer quickly put the rest of her clothes on. She was going with Toby whether he took her with him or not. Too many questions were left unanswered for her not to follow him.

* * *

Spencer made sure to always stay at least one car behind Toby, but never let him out of her sight. He was driving through Rosewood, and pulled his truck into a parking spot outside of Lucky Leon's cupcakes and bakery. Quickly, Spencer swerved into a parking spot across the street and ducked down to watch Toby enter the store.

He emerged with a basket in his arms. Looking closely, Spencer could see that the basket was full of cupcakes and cookies, and there were blue and white balloons attached to it.

"What the hell?" Spencer asked herself. Why would A be delivering gift baskets to people?

When Spencer realized she lost her train of thought, she frantically looked around for Toby and saw his truck at the end of the street. She pulled out of the parking space and sped after him, attracting a few honks from the cars she had cut off. After driving a few blocks, Toby pulled into a parking lot, and Spencer realized exactly where they were.

"Why is he at Mr. Fitz's apartment building?" Spencer exclaimed. She pulled out her phone to call Aria, but then realized that Aria didn't know anything about Toby being A and stopped herself.

Spencer decided that there was no use with following Toby into Ezra Fitz's apartment. She drove away before Toby had the chance to see her, wondering what on earth A had planned this time.

* * *

Studying was something that always calmed Spencer. She enjoyed the sense of control she got from working hard and getting an A. That was one thing she could always rely on, is being able to do well in school. But right now, Spencer couldn't even concentrate. She was too worried about Aria to care about Physics or Algebra or the History of the World.

Spencer stood up and walked up over to her vanity, staring herself in the eye.

"Come on Spencer," She spoke to herself, "Pull it together."

Suddenly, Spencer noticed a face in the reflection behind her. She screamed and turned around,

"Mona!" She yelled, "Get out of my room!"

"Well, well, well," Mona said in a condescending tone, "Looks like Toby couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut after all. What's the problem? Too much stress on your relationship?"  
"You bitch!" Spencer lurched forward and slapped Mona as hard as she could, "This is your fault!"

"Oh Spencer," Mona smiled, "Is that the best you can do? Because I really don't think that will be good enough. You know too much, and I don't think that we can have you around much longer, do you?"  
Mona pulled a knife out of her pocket and began to eye the shining blade. She stepped towards Spencer, and Spencer retreated until Mona had her cornered.

"Hmm, let's see, I can do away with you, or. . ." Mona looked up with a devilish grin, "You could always join us. That's why Toby had to join, he caught me in the act. Well, that and other reasons."

Mona let out a giggle and looked at Spencer, "So, what will it be?"

A door slammed downstairs.

"Spencer?" Toby called. Mona held the knife up to Spencer's throat and signaled for her to be quiet, "Spencer! I know you're home. I'm sorry I ran out on you today, I'm here to make it up to you. . . Spencer, answer me! Please come down here, we can talk?"

After no response, Toby began to walk up the stairs. Spencer could feel her heart racing inside her chest. His figure appeared in the doorway, and his eyes only scanned the scene for a few moments before he took action.

Mona was on the floor with Toby holding her down before Spencer even had the chance to blink.

"You promised you wouldn't touch her!" Toby yelled, "That was our deal remember?"

"You didn't keep your end of the deal, Toby," Mona laughed, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out that she knew?"  
"You don't ever come near her again!" Toby spat in her face, "You need to go, now. If I ever see you back here again I'll. . . I'll. . ."  
Mona laughed, "Oh Toby, your threats mean nothing. We all know who is in charge here. Goodbye, Toby. And Goodbye, Spencer. . . for now."

Toby released Mona and kept his eyes on her as she walked out of the room. He then walked over to Spencer, who was shaking where she stood, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry," Toby kissed her forehead, "I didn't want her to find out about this."

"It's not your fault Toby," Spencer whispered, "It's mine."

"Spencer, no, how could you even blame this on yourself?" Toby asked.

"Because I followed you today," Spencer admitted, "And she probably saw me."

"Spencer, don't ever do that," Toby's voice got serious, "That's way to dangerous."

"Toby?" Spencer asked, "Why were you at Ezra Fitz's apartment?"

"I think you need to ask Aria that." Toby said, "It's not my secret to tell."

Spencer thought that was ironic. A was all about using your secrets against you. But she didn't say that.

"I love you Toby," Spencer looked up at him.

"I love you too, Spence," Toby replied, "But don't ever follow me again. I can't risk you getting hurt. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Spencer said, "I'm going to go get a shower."

She began to walk towards the door, leaving Toby to stand in her room watching her with loving eyes. At the door frame, she turned around to look at him with a wicked grin,

"You know," She said, "When you came into my house, I heard talk about making something up to me?"

Spencer laughed, and continued walking away. Toby's jaw dropped. That was an invitation if he had ever heard one.

* * *

Just like Toby thought she would, Spencer had left the bathroom door unlocked. He slowly turned the door handle, and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Spencer. The glass shower door wasn't frosted, and was displaying her in all her glory. Spencer was turned away, her face tilted up towards the flow of the shower head. The water ran over her long dark hair and down her perfect body in an exotic manner.

Toby quietly slid off his clothes and opened the shower door. He wrapped his arms around Spencer, and began kissing her neck. Between the heat of the shower and the sight of Spencer's beautiful body, Toby was already beginning to become hard. Spencer moaned at the feel of him pressed up against her.

"Baby," He murmured, "You're so beautiful."

Spencer turned around to face Toby, and scanned him, taking in the sight of his body. He tilted her chin up towards his, and kissed her. She tangled her fingers in his hair, and he gripped her waist. Gently, Toby picked up Spencer and pressed her against the shower wall, and she wrapped her legs around him and began to kiss him harder.

Neither of them needed much foreplay. They wanted each other, and now. Toby slid inside of Spencer with her still against the wall. One of his arms was supporting her wait and the other was caressing her body; the curve of her waist and the small of her back, taking in every inch of the woman he loved.

Toby moved slowly inside of Spencer, being careful to hit her sweet spot. With every thrust, Spencer elicited a soft moan. His motions were tender and loving. This time they were not just having sex, they were making love. Toby kissed the crook of Spencer's neck, drawing out a louder moan than the rest. He cupped his free hand under her breast and began to trace circles over it.

"Toby," Spencer whispered, her eyes closed.

Every motion of Toby's was thought out and precise. He had fantasized about this for ages, ever since the first time he saw Spencer in her hot tob, and how amazing she looked with water tricking over her skin.

"Toby I'm close," Spencer moaned.

Toby moved his hand down and began to stroke her. He picked up the speed of his thrusts, but was still gentle with Spencer's tiny frame. The water was hitting them at the perfect angle, and Toby never wanted the moment to end.

Spencer's walls clenched around Toby, and they both released with a final moan. Toby leaned in and kissed Spencer passionately. He set her down, and Spencer smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this." She smiled.

"Me neither," Toby agreed, "I could spend the rest of my life with you."

**A/N: Hey guys! Well obviously there is a new chapter, so you know what that means J Thanks for the amazing feedback, it's so great that you enjoyed this story. I'm trying to base this off real events that happened on the show, but they aren't necessarily in order. I'm already working on the next chapter and I'll post it as soon as I get 5 new follows. Please leave a review, if you have any requests for things to happen in this and I'll make it happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer watched Toby slip his shirt back on after their steamy shower. Toby felt her eyes on him and turned to look at her,

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're just so amazing," Spencer sighed,

"So what's wrong?" Toby's voice was gentle.

"I don't want to lose you again." Spencer's wide eyes met Toby's soft ones, and Toby crossed the room to wrap his arms around her half-dressed body.

"Spencer," Toby murmured, "You aren't going to lose me again. I promise."

"What if Mona. . ." Spencer trailed off, leaving Toby wondering what scary things were running through her head.

"It doesn't matter what Mona does," Toby's voice rose, "I won't leave you ever again. I will run away and take you with me before I let anything come between us again."

Toby bent down to kiss Spencer. It was a quick but assuring kiss, meant to ease Spencer's mind. She relaxed instantly at the touch of his lips against hers. Normally, she would have kissed him again after something that simple, but she just looked up at him and smiled. Toby returned the smile to Spencer and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you." Spencer said.

"For what?" Toby asked.

"For coming back." Spencer looked into Toby's eyes with an expression he couldn't read.

"I was afraid you wouldn't take me back," Toby's voice was shaky, almost a whisper.

"How could I live without you?" Spencer asked.

Toby held Spencer's face in his hand, running his thumb along her jawline. A door slam downstairs caused Spencer to jump.

"Hello?" Aria's voice cut through the silence like a knife, "Spence? Are you there?"

"Why'd you ditch school without us?" Hanna whined.

"Hanna," Emily scolded.

"Shit." Spencer whispered, "I should've known they'd come looking for me. Um, hide. No wait, don't hide. Just put clothes on, quickly."

Toby chuckled at Spencer's panic, and slipped his pants on as footsteps echoed on Spencer's staircase. She rushed to slip an oversized t-shirt that Toby had left at her place ages ago over her lingerie clad body.

"Oh," Hanna appeared in the doorway, and let out a small smirk, "Hello Toby. Are we interrupting something?"

"No um we were just. . ." Spencer trailed off, embarrassed.

"Finishing?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Spencer," Emily apologized, "We were just worried about you. You didn't text or call or anything and we just wanted to know if you were ok."  
"You've been so distant lately." Aria said.

"I just missed Toby." Spencer half-lied, "He's never been out of town for so long before."  
"Well I'm glad you too got a chance to reconnect." Hanna giggled.

"Not. Funny." Spencer glared.

Toby chuckled, "It's okay Spencer,"

Spencer stopped being so tense when Toby wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but she noticed Emily watching her carefully. She mentally kicked herself, and shot Emily a pleading glance not to say anything about their breakup.

"Well," Emily said, "We can leave you two to catch up now."

"Yeah, have fun." Hanna winked and laughed like he had just told the world's funniest joke.

Hanna and Emily walked out, but Spencer grabbed Aria's arm before she could follow them.

"Aria?" Spencer asked, "Can I come over later? I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah of course Spence," Aria said, "Anytime."

Spencer nodded, and Aria left Toby and Spencer alone in her bedroom yet again. They waited to hear the door close, and then turned towards each other.

"Well that was fun." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, I like your friends." Toby said.

Spencer sighed, "I guess I really do have to confront Aria about the Ezra thing. Unless, of course, you've changed your mind about telling me?" Spencer said hopefully.

Toby shook his head, "Sorry sweetie, this one is for you two to work out on your own."

Toby bent down to kiss her forehead, "I should go, will you be okay on your own?"  
"Not if you don't give me more than a forehead kiss before you go." Spencer said. Toby laughed, and tilted Spencer's chin up to kiss her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

* * *

Spencer took a deep breath before knocking on Aria's door. She took comfort in the fact that Aria's was the only car in the driveway, meaning no one was home to hear their conversation. Spencer had no idea what to expect.

"Hey Spencer," Aria said, opening the door, "Come on in."

Spencer warily walked into the large house, everything seeming cold and unfamiliar.

"Spencer?" Aria eyed her best friend, "Is everything okay?"

"Are you pregnant?" Spencer blurted out.

"What?" Aria exclaimed, "No! Why would you even ask me that?"

"Well um," Spencer hurried to think of a cover story, "I was at the bakery today, really craving a cupcake, and I saw a basked that said 'It's a boy!' and I just went closer to it to look at the decorations and it said it was to Ezra. From A."

Aria exhaled, "Spencer, if I tell you something can you promise not to tell any of the girls?"

Spencer nodded solemnly.

"Ezra got someone else pregnant." Aria admitted, "Back in college. I just found out, and. . .I guess A did too."

"So you aren't pregnant." Spencer sighed with relief, "Thank god. I was so scared for you. But, Ezra has a son. . .wow. . ."

"Yeah," Aria said, "Wow. Look, Spence, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just. . . I'm still in shock myself. Are we still team Sparia?"

Spencer gave Aria a bear hug, "Of course we are."

"So no more secrets between us." Aria said firmly.

"Right," Spencer's voice faltered, "No more secrets."

**A/N: I know I'm terrible at updating, but exams are finally over and I no longer have anything to get in the way of my free time or block my inspiration. This chapter was more of a plot set up than anything, but I hope it was worth the wait. I have some questions for a review: Do you guys want to see some of the other couples in this fic? Also, do you think the girls should find out about Toby being A? Please leave a review, any feedback is great! Love, Kat.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was 10 p.m. and Spencer was home alone as usual when the doorbell rang. Thinking to herself that it was probably Toby, Spencer got up from her bed with a smile. She did a double take when she realized that it wasn't Toby; it was Emily.

"What are you . . ."

"No what the hell are YOU doing?" Emily cut Spencer off.

"What do you mean?" Spencer expressed her confusion.

"Why are you back with Toby? I don't know what he did to you in the first place, but it was clearly something awful." Emily yelled, "Do you have any idea what you were like while he was gone? How terrible of a person you became?"

"Because I love him!" Spencer screamed back at Emily.

"You might love him, and Toby's my friend, but you might want to think twice about whether or not he loves you." Emily folded her arms and glared at Spencer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked, her voice angry.

Emily's eyes bore daggers into Spencer. The air was heavy with tension between the two friends, as they dealt with yet another new conflict.

"If he loved you, then why did he leave you?" Emily asked.

"Because I broke up with him!" Spencer shouted, as if it were supposed to be obvious, "I broke up with him, and he left me before I could realize my misake!"

"Oh yeah?" Emily clearly didn't believe her, "And why did you break up with him?"

Spencer sighed, "Because I found out something about him that scared me and made me angry and I freaked before I gave him the chance to explain."

"What was it?" Emily demanded to know.

"I can't tell you. It's his secret, not mine." Spencer said.

"Well maybe I'll go ask him myself." Emily sneered.

Spencer shot her another glare, "Fine. Have fun with that."

"I will. Good bye." Emily stormed out, leaving Spencer alone in her house once again.

Spencer leaned against her couch and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed that one oh-so familiar number, and held the phone up to her ear while it rang.

There was a click on the other end, "Hey Spence,"

"Hi Toby," Spencer said, "Can you come over? I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course Spencer," Toby agreed, "I'll be over in a few."

* * *

Minutes later, Spencer heard the familiar rumble of Toby's truck in her driveway. He barely opened the door when Spencer ran to him and started sobbing. Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer and tried to comfort her as she shook. She was just wearing one of his shirts, which swallowed her and made her look tiny and helpless.

"Spencer, what happened?" Toby asked her.

"Emily just came over here and started screaming at me," Spencer choked out, "She knew we broke up but she doesn't know why and now she's furious at me for dating you again. I've never seen her so mad before, it was completely unlike her."

Toby wiped the tears of Spencer's face with his thumb, "Why is she so mad at you for being with me if she doesn't know why we broke up?"

"She knows it was really bad. While you were gone . . . I was a mess." Spencer admitted, "I was angry and hurt and confused and I took it out on them. I don't know what to tell them. Emily said she's going to ask you why we broke up because I won't tell her."

"Do you want me to tell them the truth?" Toby looked at Spencer waiting for an answer.

"They'll hate you," Spencer sniffed, "And me, for not telling them sooner."

Toby lifted Spencer chin, "Hey Spence, it's going to be okay."

Toby kissed Spencer, and immediately felt her relax in his arms. Spencer clung onto Toby's waist and kissed him back gently, closing her eyes with pleasure at the feel of him. Toby pulled away after a few seconds,

"I should go, I can talk to Emily, make her realize I'm not the bad guy." He suggested.

"No Toby," Spencer protested, "I need you here with me. Stay."

Wondering to himself how he could ignore a request like that, Toby bent back down to kiss Spencer tenderly, his movements slow allowing him to absorb every second of being with her. Spencer opened her mouth and their tongues found their way to each other, but instead of fighting for dominance, they were exploring every inch of each other, and each motion was made with love instead of lust.

Toby picked Spencer up and began to carry her to her bedroom. They never broke contact the whole time. He could feel Spencer's smile through their kiss as he set her down on the bed and began to slide his hands up her shirt to caress the small of her back. Spencer reached down and pulled the her shirt off, exposing her chest which was now covered in just a simple bra.

Toby kissed Spencer's collarbone, and worked his way down her chest and flat stomach until her reached her hipbone. Spencer let out a soft moan at his carefully planned out motions, and gently stroked his hair. She pulled his shirt up over his head and opened her eyes for a few moments to stare at his perfectly toned stomach. Toby let out a chuckle,

"I love the way you stare at me." He murmured, when Spencer looked at him quizzically.

Spencer smiled, "Well I love staring at you."

Grabbing his head, Spencer pulled Toby back down to kiss her. Toby traced circles over Spencer's ribcage, loving the feel of her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Spencer moved her hands over Toby's muscular back down to his waistband, where she undid his belt buckle and began to pull his pants off. He used one of his hands to help her, leaving him in his just his boxers with a visibly forming bulge.

Toby reached his hands around Spencer's back and undid her bra clasp, and discarded it on the floor next to him leaving her in just her panties. His mouth moved from her lips and softly closed around her right breast, where he sucked gently eliciting another quiet moan from Spencer's mouth. He moved to the other breast, and then up to curvature Spencer's neck where he sucked on her sweet spot. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pulled them off, leaving Spencer unclothed.

Spencer removed Toby's boxers and stroked his growing member a few times until he was completely hard. Toby looked to Spencer's eyes for approval, then lined himself up with her entrance when she nodded. Spencer gasped as Toby filled her, and he closed his eyes at the feeling of her tight and wrapped around him.

Toby moved in Spencer slowly. Each thrust was gentle and as drawn out as possible. Spencer could feel every inch of Toby enter her and pull back out to the tip. Her fingers clutched the bedspread beneath her. They hadn't made love so gently since the first time they had sex with each other. Both Toby and Spencer wanted this to last.

Every movement was loving and tender; Spencer stroking Toby's jaw, Toby kissing different parts of Spencer's chest and face. Their moans were soft, but filled the silent room. Spencer took one final deep breath as Toby brought her to the edge, and released with a soft sigh. Toby followed, and collapsed next to her.

Spencer curled up next to Toby, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"I love you so much." Toby whispered.

"You just proved that to me," Spencer replied, "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

"You waited for me, that's enough for me." Toby said, and kissed the top of Spencer's head.

* * *

**A/N: Spoby sex is definitely the hottest on the show, I can't even try do it justice in my writing. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review! I love hearing feedback from you guys. Who's excited for tonight's episode? Please don't leave any spoilers in your comments if you do post one, I'm going to a party and I can't watch it until tomorrow. Thanks for being dedicated. Love, Kathryn.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Spen-cer." A taunting voice sang out and woke Spencer from her sleep.

"Toby?" Spencer whispered, reaching to the bed next to her and finding Toby gone. She strained her eyes to see what was in the darkness of her room.

"Toby's gone." Mona emerged from the hallway.

Spencer sat up, "What did you do with him?"

"Oh no Spencer," Mona smiled a wicked smile, "I need to know things from you first."

"What do you need?" Spencer asked.

"Get up. You're coming with me." Mona demanded.

Spencer crawled out of the bed and pulled on a pair of pants to go with the shirt of Toby's that she was wearing. Mona grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her out of the house and shoved her into the black "A-Mobile." The night around them was pitch black as Mona backed out of the driveway and into the night.

"Well, this sure feels familiar, doesn't it?" Mona asked.

"Mona. What. Do. You. Want?" Spencer gritted her teeth.

"I'm going to give you another chance to take me up on my offer." Mona smiled, "I want you to join us. You see Spencer, we need someone on the inside, someone who knows things. And you know things Spencer."

"No I don't!" Spencer screamed, "I don't know anything! I don't know who killed Ali, or why. I don't know why you people still feel the need to torture us. I don't know why Toby really joined you. You don't need me Mona! You've done enough, leave me alone!"

"Oh Spencer," Mona said, "I can't do that. I'm not the one in charge."

"I'm not working with you!" Spencer yelled.

Mona cackled, "Fine. Get out, go home. See if you ever see Toby again Spencer."

Spencer gasped. All it took was one look at Mona's crazy eyes to realize she meant business. Any doubt that Toby really was just on the A Team to protect her, it was washed away by Mona's threat. She knew what she had to do. Losing Toby again was not an option.

"Fine. You win." Spencer said.

Mona smiled, and continued to drive out of Rosewood, into the roads that cut through surrounding forests. Spencer knew they were going to the A lair. She could only hope that Toby was there, and safe. As a run down motel became visible in the distance, Spencer knew immediately that was where they were going. Mona parked the car in a lot that only had one other vehicle in it, and walked towards a door, Spencer in tow.

Mona opened the motel door to reveal what appeared to just be an ordinary room. A figure in a black hoodie was facing away from them, and he turned around as Mona shoved Spencer inside. Toby's eyes met Spencer's, and he ran to her.

Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer and pulled her out of Mona's grasp, "Spencer! Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry Toby," Spencer said, "I didn't know what to do."

"What did you do Mona?" Toby yelled, "You told me she would be safe!"

"Why are you so surprised, it wouldn't be the first time I've lied to you." Mona said.

"You told me Red Coat wasn't happy that I was with Spencer and that I had to leave so she'd believe I was still on your side. You said nothing would happen to her!" Toby yelled.

Mona shrugged, "I need her. We need her."

Toby stroked Spencer's hair and whispered to her, "I'm so sorry Spencer, I'm so, so, sorry. I was supposed to protect you, this was never supposed to happen."

"This isn't your fault Toby." Spencer glared at Mona.

"I don't make the rules, Spencer, I just follow them." Mona said.

"Then who does?" Spencer yelled, "Who's in charge?"

"We don't know Spencer." Toby said.

Mona nodded, "She goes by Red Coat. We've never seen her face."

Toby could see the gears turning in Spencer's head as she squeezed his hand. Mona had a smug expression painted across her face as she thought that she had defeated Spencer. Red Coat would be so proud. Mona would once again have her trust.

"Okay." Spencer broke the silence, "Let's make a deal with her."

"You can't make deals with the devil." Toby said.

"She wanted me here, right? That means I have something she wants. I'll trade that for her to reveal herself to us." Spencer said.

"No Spencer!" Mona yelled, "Don't you get it? You can give her everything she wants and it still won't be enough!"

"Who's side are you on Mona?" Spencer asked.

Toby shook his head at Spencer, warning her not to ask that question. Mona crossed her arms and glared at the two of them, not giving an answer. The expression on Mona's face made Spencer think that she was scared to answer the question.

"Mona?" Spencer asked, "How did you really become A?"

Mona took a deep breath, and began to tell her story out loud for the first time ever.

* * *

_Summer 2010_

_ Mona Vanderwaal was skipping through the forest of Rosewood, singing to herself as she went along. Her mother had been apprehensive about letting her go out alone, but it had been almost a year since Alison DiLaurentis had gone missing and Mona was in High School now. Her mother agreed to let her go out under the condition that she kept her cell phone with her. It was hard to tell a girl with no friends that she couldn't go places alone. _

_ To Mona, it was just another ordinary day. The disappearance of Alison didn't affect her. If anything, she was happy to get a break from Ali's ruthless torture, although you would never hear her say that out loud. She continued along the pathway until she reached her tree house. It wasn't technically hers; she hadn't built it, but no one else had ever come out there before. At least until today._

_ When Mona climbed the ladder, she realized almost immediately that someone had been there. She realized this because that someone had left their journal behind. Pink hearts were painted all over the cover of the journal. Mona opened up the journal to see if the name of the owner was written anywhere inside. That was her intent, anyways. When she saw that the journal belonged to Alison DiLaurentis, she had to keep reading._

_ Secrets about Alison and her little posse of four were plentiful inside the pages of the journal. Aria Montgomery's father was having an affair. . . with one of his students. Emily Fields was a lesbian who had it bad for Ali, and they had KISSED. Spencer Hastings went after her sister's boyfriend, and succeeded. Hanna Marin was bulimic. All of Alison's thoughts were in the journal. Mona suddenly knew everything she never realized she wanted to know._

_ Mona knew the right thing to do would be to return the journal. She couldn't give it to Alison, but one of the four girls must want to read it. Then Mona realized that none of them had ever done anything for her. All they had ever done was stand by while Ali teased her. They didn't deserve the journal. Right as Mona made the decision to keep the journal for herself, her phone beeped. Thinking it was her mother, she instantly checked the message._

_Feels good, being the one in charge, doesn't it? You're welcome for the little present there. But you can only keep it under one condition, use it to climb to the top. I'll help you._

_ -A_

_ Mona thought it was Alison at first. She had to listen. Ali was helping her. She and Ali were almost FRIENDS. It wouldn't hurt to use her journal to become popular if Ali was the one who gave it to her. Without knowing it, Mona had already become part of the A team._

* * *

"So what happened next?" Spencer asked when Mona finished telling her story.

"Next Red Coat helped me become popular. That was all I had ever wanted, and I let my desires cloud my judgment until it was too late." Mona said, "The messages I sent you girls in the beginning were just for me to keep you afraid of trying to regain your popularity without Alison. But then it got bad."

"So you don't even want this?" Spencer asked.

Mona shot Spencer an apologetic look. In that moment, Spencer realized that Mona was never the real one to fear. Toby was never the one who betrayed her. There was someone bigger out there, and it was up to them to bring her down.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not going to make up some dumb excuse for why I haven't been updating. I just have gotten really lazy. I know you wanted motel Spoby sex, but you'll have to wait until next chapter. Love you, thanks for putting up with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer shut the bathroom door behind her and leaned against the sink. Her mind felt unable to process what she had just heard. Mona had left Toby alone with Spencer in the motel room, knowing that neither of them would try to run away. Now that it appeared Mona was never her real enemy, she didn't know what to believe.

A million questions ran through her head. Who was Red Coat? And why was she using Mona to hurt her and her friends. The longer she thought about it the more questions she had. Her mind became a jumble of disconnected thoughts. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there in the dingy bathroom, but eventually Spencer opened the door and walked back out to Toby.

"Spencer," Toby said, "I'm so sorry you had to find out about thi-"

Spencer cut Toby off by pressing her lips against his. Never before had she kissed anyone with such raw intensity. The world seemed like it was out to get them, but Spencer knew that they would always have each other. Toby gripped Spencer, bringing her body closer to him and still she wanted more contact. She ran her tongue over Toby's bottom lip, and along the inside of his mouth.

A low moan escaped from Toby's mouth as Spencer lightly sucked on his tongue. Her eyes were clenched shut into a pained sort of expression, as she continued to kiss him hungrily. Something inside of Spencer's mind had changed and she needed to escape her thoughts. It wasn't the normal desire to make love to him building inside of her, it was a crazed lust and it terrified her.

"I need you." Spencer whispered.

Toby dug his fingers into Spencer's hips and pulled her over to the bed. There was no use being gentle. Spencer didn't need gentle, she needed release. Toby's mouth slammed against hers as he pulled off her pants. Within moments Spencer was completely naked and Toby had only one layer of clothing between them. He shed himself of that last article, and entered Spencer with one fluid thrust.

A cry of pain and pleasure escaped from Spencer's mouth as Toby slammed inside of her with as much force as he could muster. With each thrust his tip hit just the right spot inside her core. Spencer dug her nails into Toby's back. Her eyes were staring at him but struggled to remain open as Toby gave her the one feeling she could understand.

Even as he was being rough with her, Toby made sure he was pleasuring Spencer and bringing her to the edge. His lips met the crook of her neck, and he sucked and bit at her sweet spot. Spencer's escalated cries quickly dropped to a low moan, and her fingers pulled on Toby's hair. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on Toby's forehead from the heat between them.

"Toby!" Spencer gasped when Toby gave a love bite to each of her perked nipples, sending a shooting pleasure through her body.

Spencer's cries once again became louder as Toby pounded his length into her faster and faster. Their breathing was ragged and uncontrolled. Once again, Toby brought Spencer over the edge, making her mind focus on nothing else but the feeling that only he could give her. Toby released as Spencer did, and he fell onto the bed next to her.

The look on Spencer's face instantly let Toby know that she had momentarily forgotten the previous events of their long day. A smile was spread across her face, and her eyes were fluttering in a sleepy daze. Toby pulled blankets over their naked bodies, and the two of them fell asleep within moments.

* * *

Spencer opened her eyes and fumbled for the light switch on the lamp next to the bed she was sleeping in. Her eyes struggled to focus on the room around her. She could have sworn someone had whispered her name.

"Spencer." The voice whispered.

"Ali?" Spencer squinted, trying to adjust to the light. But there was no denying that Ali was sitting in the chair across the room from her, "Am I dreaming?"

"I don't know Spencer," Ali smirked, "Is this a dream?"

Spencer glanced at Toby lying peacefully next to her, "Why are you here?"

"You're getting closer," Ali said.

"Closer to what?" Spencer asked.

"Finding out," Ali replied, "But be careful, I was close to, and you see what happened."

"What did happen to you Ali?" Spencer asked, "If you're dead, you can't be here."

Ali laughed, "I never said I was dead Spencer. Gosh, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I can't believe you sometimes. Toby Cavanaugh?"

"Toby's not who we thought he was when you were. . .here." Spencer defended.

"Or maybe he's not who you think he is." Ali winked, "It all depends on your point of view."

Spencer looked at Ali. She hadn't changed since the last time she had seen her. If her personality hadn't changed either, then she was just playing her old mind games. But it had been almost two years. Maybe Ali was trying to help Spencer for once.

"Ali," Spencer said, "Where have you been all this time?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Ali said.

"But why did you go away?" Spencer asked, realizing how whiny she sounded.

"Who's to say I wasn't here the whole time?" Ali asked in return.

Ali got up and walked towards the door, "Good night, Spencer."

"But wait, Ali-" Spencer didn't want Ali to leave.

"Oh, and next time you decide to get it on with that freak Toby, make sure you close the blinds." Ali made a face.

"Ali!" Spencer practically shrieked.

Ali turned to smile at Spencer before opening the door, "I'm just teasing Spence,"

* * *

Spencer sat up in bed, "Toby!"

"What is it Spence?" Toby groaned after being shaken awake.

"I just saw Ali." Spencer said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I broke my laptop and didn't transfer any of my files before sending it away to get fixed. But I'm here now, and I've decided to try and update every two weeks, because I think that's a reasonable goal. How was this chapter? Please review! Thanks for being so patient.**


End file.
